mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Eric Cartman/Pokemonboy7051's version
Arguably the most well known version of everyone's favorite foul-mouthed fatso, this version of Cartman incorporates Marvel vs. Capcom gameplay, and has a high emphasis on combos as a result, as well as a tough A.I. Most of his sprites were ripped from the Flash game "South Park Asskicker", though there are some custom sprites. Gameplay Cartman is a six-button character, who uses gameplay from Marvel vs. Capcom. As such, he has mechanics from said game, including Chain Comboing, Super Jumps ( ), Push Blocks ( ), and Roll Dodges ( }} or }}). His moveset consists of either melee or long-range attacks, though he is better at melee combat than zoning. His Ching-Chong Punch & Fire Fart are probably his best tools for chaining Normals to Specials to Supers. Coon Slash has three different uses depending on the strength of his punch. The variant is a uppercut and pressing after attacking the first time lets him OTG the opponent. The variant is can be a multi-hit attack if the attack hits and is pressed again. This can be repeated for 5 times. The variant is a Super Smash Bros-esque grab, where he can jab the opponent by pressing or , or throw the opponent by holding one of the directional buttons (except for ). Cartman's Sumo Stomper can be comboed into his Super Fire Fart, which can do a good amount of damage. His Stuka Bombing can be a good anti-air attack if not blocked. Cartman also has a Raging Demon, which can only be activated if his health is less than 350. Cartman isn't without his flaws, however. Aerial Raves can be hard to pull off, since his aerials don't take the opponent with him, making air combos somewhat tricky to perform. If his Stuka Bombing is blocked, it does not do any block damage to the opponent. His Anal Probe is also only useful for combos or if the opponent is high in the air, as if the opponent is not in a hurt state, they will not be pushed into for air for the attack. Cartman's A.I is tough, though not impossible to beat. The A.I will often dash to the opponent and use it's combos to it's advantage. Nonetheless, he is very challenging to inexperienced players. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | |Properties = |Image = }} | |Name = Fire Fart|Command = |Properties = |Image = }} | |Name = Coon Slash (Uppercut)|Command = |Properties = (First attack) (Follow-up attack) Pressing if the first attack succeeds will perform a follow-up attack|Image = }} | |Name = Coon Slash (Fury Swipes)|Command = |Properties = (fifth attack) Pressing if the attack succeeds will perform a follow-up attack. This can be done 4 times.|Image = }} | |Name = Coon Slash (Grapple)|Command = |Properties = |Image = }} | |Name = Ching-Chong Punch|Command = |Properties = |Image = }} 'Hypers' |Requires 1000 Power| |Name = Sumo Stomper|Command = |Properties = Requires 1000 Power|Image = }} |Requires 1000 Power| |Name = Super Fire Fart|Command = |Properties = Requires 1000 Power|Image = }} |Requires 2000 Power| |Name = Stuka Bombing|Command = |Properties = Requires 2000 Power|Image = }} |Requires 2000 Power| }} | Life must be less than or equal to 350 Requires 3000 Power| }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Videos M.U.G.E.N - Cartman and Kenny Vs. Stan and Kyle Cartman South Park by Pokemonboy7051 Mugen AndroidMugen Trivia *There are unused sprites and animations in Cartman's .sff and .air files respectively which potrays him in his anime form from the episode "Good Times with Weapons". They also use the sprite and animation groups 3400, which is the number his Outrage! super's state uses. This was actually used in earlier versions of Cartman, but strangely isn't used in the more recent versions. Edits Category:Character versions Category:six-button Characters Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Characters with a Super Jump Category:Characters with a Backdash Category:Characters with a Forward Dash Category:Characters with a Push Block Category:Characters with a Roll Dodge Category:Users of the Raging Demon Category:Characters made by Pokemonboy7051 Category:Characters made in 2011 }}